Elder Gods
, Ful and Bik), creating a few planets, one of which is Gielinor.]] The Elder Gods, also known as the Creators , are five legendary and divine creatures responsible for creating the planets and life in the universe. They are much, much more powerful than any of the younger gods and occupy the highest tier of godhood. It is not known whether or not Elder Gods can be killed, as there has been conflicting information from Mods Ollie and Osborne, though Ollie's statement is the more recent of the two and therefore may be the official stance . They were, however, also created themselves, which could mean that there are even more powerful beings than the Elder Gods. Jas, Elder Goddess of Air and Progression, is the most powerful of the Elder Gods and is also the creator of most Elder Artefacts (except for the Elder Kiln and possibly others), which she did using the Stone of Jas. They used the Elder Artefacts to better shape their creations in their quest to create a "perfect" world, which was fulfilled with the making of Gielinor, their final creation. Afterward, the Elder Gods seemingly vanished, leaving their abandoned artefacts scattered across Gielinor to later be discovered by the younger gods. . .]] Little is known of the Elder Gods' nature or actions. The only physical remains of their time period may be the Elder Artefacts such as the Stone of Jas (also known as: The Eye of Saradomin or The Fist of Guthix), an ancient artefact said to be used by the gods to create both Gielinorian magic and the Anima Mundi. It was also responsible for creating rune essence. It is possible that the knowledge of the Elder Gods has survived up to the current age of Gielinor in the form of the myth of the Elder Dragons discussed in the Book of Folklore. They believe it to have been created to throw doubt on the idea of Gielinor being barren before the gods arrived (the same time period in which the Elder Gods also apparently resided). The Elder Gods are spoken of by TokHaar-Hok; they are the "masters" that created the TokHaar using the Elder Kiln to create and shape the mountains of the world. He states that they are not Gods as the player thinks of them, but far more powerful. The player's Gods are corporeal beings who abused his masters' artefacts to gain power, and in his opinion don't deserve worship. According to TokHaar-Hok, the TokHaar await the return of their masters to Gielinor, suggesting that they are still alive in the universe. According to Zaros, in Fate of the Gods, the Elder Gods are still in Gielinor, in a place called the Elder Halls of Gielinor. However, the Mods have also implied that they are features of the landscape that the player has walked on, particularly where the Elder Chronicles are found.Mod Rowley, Fate of the Gods - FAQ 25 March 2014. Recent Game Updates. In addition there is also hidden lore about the Elder Gods from the point of view of the TzHaar. This lore is found in a bookcase next to the Fight Cauldron, and can be translated with the aid of TzHaar-Ga'al-Kot. The names of the five Elder gods are: Jas, Ful, Wen, Bik, and Mah. Jas is the oldest followed by Ful, Wen, Bik, and then Mah, who is the youngest. Each Elder God represents an element. Jas being air; Ful being fire; Wen being ice and water; Bik being earth; and Mah being Light and Darkness. Also, each Elder God represents a facet of time. Jas being progression; Ful being Constancy; Wen being inversion; Mah being potential and Bik being alteration.. Zaros_impaled.png|Zaros is stabbed by the Staff of Armadyl, one of the most powerful of the elder artefacts. Sithaph.png|The Dragonkin, one of the races created by the Elder Gods and the dangerous defence mechanism of the Stone of Jas. Guthix's slaying.png|Guthix, the most powerful young god, is killed by Sliske with the Staff of Armadyl's help. TokHaar-Hok.png|The Tokhaar, another race created by the Elder Gods themselves, were tasked to create mountains and shape the worlds. Elder god concept art.png|Concept art of Mah. Trivia *It was confirmed that the player has, at one point, interacted with an elder god, which was not a non-player character. *During Fate of the Gods, at the Freneskae Elder Halls there are 5 broken spheres that the current Cycle of Elder Gods were born. Zaros hints at these being the eggs of the Elder Gods, with Mah's being corrupted. *Jagex has confirmed the existence of 5 Elder Gods (being: Jas, Mah, Ful, Wen and Bik). *All the names of the elder gods have 3 letters. *According to the most recent Chaos Elemental Hint, Zaros wants to ascend to elder god status once he returns. How he would go about doing this is unknown. This is confirmed during Fate of the Gods. See also *Meeting History *Runecrafting *Runes *Historical Timeline *While Guthix Sleeps *Book of Folklore References nl:Elder Godslt:Elder gods